


Unbecoming Behavior

by orphan_account



Series: Seblaine Sunday Stories [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Humor, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s lunch hour and Blaine and Sebastian are alone in a classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbecoming Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something this…so it probably sucks. Literally *wiggles eyebrows* Seriously though. Anyway I hope you like it. I wrote this for one of the older Seblaine Sunday prompts: busted

Blaine moaned quietly as Sebastian sucked his lower lip into his mouth and pushed the shorter boy further against the wall. Sebastian knew exactly what to do to make Blaine come undone. This involved pressing close to Blaine, rutting up against him, and sucking on his lower lip. All of which he was currently doing. He smirked when Blaine’s head fell back, his breathing heavy as Sebastian kissed along his jaw. Only when Sebastian’s left hand started moving south of the equator did Blaine finally come back to reality.

Blaine lightly pushed his boyfriend away and stepped away from the wall, pulling a strangled sound of annoyance from the other boy’s lips, “Blaine,” he whined childishly.

“Sebastian!” he chastised quietly, “We can’t do this here! We’ll get caught and I don’t want to find myself in detention for ‘unbecoming behavior’ again.”

“Okay, first of all we won’t get caught. Everyone’s at lunch and hardly anyone comes to this room anyway.” Sebastian crowded Blaine back against the wall, causing those hazel eyes to darken and his breath to quicken, “Besides, we didn’t _actually get detention_. Mr. Daniels only _threatened_ us with detention if he caught us in the act again. Over reaction on his part, if you ask me.”

Blaine bit his lip, his mind battling with his body. He didn’t want to get caught, that would be so embarrassing, but his body desperately wanted to give over to his hormones. Sebastian looked thoroughly debauched, and Blaine found it such a turn on. He came to a decision and grabbed his boyfriend’s, pulling him in for a messy kiss.

The pair soon found themselves lost in the dizzying sensation of their kiss. The taller boy’s talented tongue had Blaine feeling weak in the knees. Sebastian massaged his boyfriend’s tongue with his own, slotting his leg between both of Blaine’s and rutting against him. Blaine moaned, his head falling back against the wall as Sebastian sucked a bruise meticulously into his collar bone.

“Sebastian,” Blaine panted, closing his eyes and becoming more and more undone from his boyfriend’s glorious ministrations.

Sebastian jerked Blaine’s dress shirt out of his pants and slid his hands up under the shirt, running his hands across Blaine’s abdomen. The taller boy started teasing his boyfriend’s nipples, feeling how achingly hard he was against his own thigh. Sebastian trailed feather light kisses along Blaine’s jaw and whispered in his ear, “How would you like me to suck that gorgeous cock of yours? Hmm?”

“Please! Oh god, yes Sebastian,” Blaine begged, so turned on he didn’t even stop to think about what a terrible idea it was to get a blowjob in a classroom during school.

Sebastian smirked and sank gracefully to his knees, unbuttoning Blaine’s gray slacks and sliding them down enough to free his erection. The taller Warbles wasted no time, leaning forward to take his boyfriend into his mouth and reveling in the taste. Sebastian had never particularly liked giving head, preferring to be on the receiving end, but he’d make an exception for Blaine. He knew the shorter boy inside and out, knowing exactly what it was that brought Blaine to his release. Surprisingly enough Blaine didn’t like it when Sebastian took him all the way. Mostly because Blaine, ever the sweet boy, didn’t like the idea of gagging the person he cared about. What Blaine loved the most was when Sebastian lightly teased his balls while hollowing his cheeks and sliding his tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock. This never failed to bring Blaine close and it was exactly what Sebastian was doing.

“Don’t be such…a…such a tease.” Blaine whined, rolling his head back and forth on the wall. He was getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

Sebastian hummed in response, the vibrations causing Blaine to moan obscenely, and wrapped his hand around the base of the other boy’s dick. The combined sensation of Sebastian’s hand pumping his cock while his mouth worked wonders had Blaine shooting his fluids into the taller boy’s mouth in no time. Sebastian swallowed every last drop before sliding the cock out of his mouth and pulling Blaine’s pants back up.

“So my turn?” Sebastian asked standing back up and pulling Blaine in for a dirty kiss, letting his boyfriend taste himself. Blaine pulled back to respond but before he could the classroom door opened. The pair immediately jumped apart, Sebastian stepping in front of Blaine and allowing his boyfriend to tuck his shirt back and fix his pants.

“Mr. Daniels!” Sebastian exclaimed casually, clasping his hands inconspicuously in front of himself and trying to appear innocent.

The teacher was not fooled and leveled a glare at Sebastian, “Boys! That’s highly unbecoming behavior! Headmaster’s office. Now.” He pointed at the door, silently daring the students to defy him.

The boys hastened toward the door, neither one of them even considering to disobey. Their faces were flushed with embarrassment at actually being caught in the act. Blaine’s face turned an even deeper shade of scarlet when he saw several of their classmates smirking at them. Sebastian threw his arm protectively around Blaine, but a certain teacher cleared their throat pointedly behind them, causing Sebastian to withdraw his arm and put an appropriate distance between himself and his boyfriend.

“This is your fault,” Blaine muttered angrily, the prospect of getting a detention very unappealing, “You are so lucky he didn’t walk in a minute earlier.”

“Hey,” his boyfriend chided, “You weren’t complaining when my tongue was…being talented and after detention I fully you expect you to return the favor,” Sebastian winked at Blaine before opening the main office door for him.


End file.
